Leaving and Realizations
by lizzielol
Summary: [I suck at summaries] Sasuke returned after many years away, and he meets Hinata. They become close friends, and Sasuke soon decides that he is going to stay, but ironically his reason for staying is now leaving him. Sasuhina. OOC.


note: do not own Naruto. That is Kishy, and I would like to inform you that this is my first attempt at a oneshot.

* * *

**Leaving and Realizations**

The days seem to pass as fast as they came. Nothing was worth living for. I never realized how hard it would be for me to watch you be happy. But it hurts, more than you could imagine. I wasn't ever going to do anything for you, I would let you down. You are better off without me. But I still feel it. Deep within my heart, I feel the emptiness that once consumed my life.

A week until you are gone forever, and I am indifferent. When I came back, you were the only one who still cared, but I brushed you off. I can not say for sure if you ever once possessed the same feelings I have for you, but it doesn't matter anymore. You halved moved on if so. You say that you need to recollect yourself. You say you want to start new. You say that it is for the best. You are leaving and heading into the rain.

You once said that you were always happiest when the storms rolled in over our city. It could be a beautiful thing. Everything is washed and become a new, but not before they are thankful. Thankful that the storm has already passed and that the sun came out once again. Strange, because you said it was the worst part of the storm, is what the after math of it is.

You see different from most people, as do I. This is why you always were with him. He was different from what everyone else was. You are unique and that is what I...love about you. Funny how, I hoped at one point you would love me as does everyone else. But if you did, will I still love you? Is it just the fact that I can't have you, which makes me want you more?

As I write this letter, it seems that this can't be the only reason. Even if it may seem so, you are not the only person who doesn't care for me. There are others, but it is you that I long for. I hope that you understand me; I hope secretly that you really do know that I love you, because that would mean you know how I feel without me having to express it. I am laughing at myself as I write this. It seems this whole letter seems to express myself.

When I was with you as you packed for your new life, I couldn't help but be selfish and think that you should be with me. Instead of telling you how I feel I ask what about him. You shine your trademark smile, and say he can live without you. But who really can? How can anyone let someone as special of you leave? The dobe doesn't know what he is missing. Idiot. I continue about your family and friends, and anything to try to keep you here. I believe that after a while, you realized what I was doing. You turned to face me, not smiling or crying. You expressed neither emotion. Maybe a mixture of both. Then you embraced me into a hug, in which I didn't return. For that, I curse at myself every night.

I have been writing this for weeks, trying to put into words how I feel. It surprised me when your best friend came to help. She knew about how I felt. Does everyone? Do you? I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about, but she pushed past me anyways. She made her way into my home, and said that she would do anything for you. It seemed like anyone would. It made me feel, even more so, that I am not the only one that you make feel special.

It is the morning of your departure. I wrote all of this down, I decide this is not the best way to tell you how I feel. It is not fair of me to keep you here, when you are so set on seeing the world. I could try to give you the world, but I know it wouldn't be enough. Nothing I could give is enough for you. You deserve so much.

It is now before I leave for the gates of Konoha to see you for the last time. I am already late, which I hope I don't miss you, but I know that you will wait for me. I made a new letter for you. It says simply good bye and good luck. No, I am not giving you this letter, but I continue to write because it helps myself know how I feel. This is the end though. No more will I write about how much I care for you. You will be leaving everyone and me today.

-**Sasuke**

He stands up from his table, and picks up the other note that was unemotional, just like him.

He continues out the door and to the gates of Konoha when he says goodbye once and for all to her.

When he leaves, he leaves his other note lying on the table. The one in which he tells her he loves her. But he knows he can't give it to her.

When he doesn't show up, Ino decides to go get him. She would not let him give up. Not after working so hard, for him and her best friend.

Ino told her not to leave until she returned.

She agreed.

When Ino made it to his home and opened the door, with the hidden key, she sees the note.

The note she worked with him everyday to write. She walks over and grabs it from the table and departs.

She saw many people that day. The whole rookie 9 in fact, but one. She hugs her cousin for the last time. Her protected was no longer to protect her from harm.

Soon everyone leaves, and she takes a seat on the grass. Ino told her to wait, and she didn't want to leave until she met the last person who has yet to say goodbye anyways.

He was always cold, but she was able to break that and his silence. They talked a lot, but then didn't talk at all. They expressed it all in there body language and their eyes.

She patted her pocket where she held a present for the person she couldn't stop thinking about. It was a simple gift, which she figured he wouldn't even care for.

Ying and Yang. The symbol swinging as she looked at it. It always reminded her of them. Black and white. Different, but then perfectly fitting into one another. The lone black dot in the space of white was him in her life. She, the white in the black abyss. Together, they were in perfect harmony.

She knew they had something special. But she never had the nerve to express it, but maybe, this gift to say all that she couldn't.

She hears footsteps, and she already knows who it is. It was him.

She got up and walked toward him, without a word.

They say there goodbyes, but nothing else. Nothing of there feelings.

Ino ran toward the two and interrupted them. Ino then hugged her and gave her the note. Sasuke noticed it though. His heart was beating fast. But he played it off.

Ino felt his glare on her as she walked away from the two, but she didn't care. She knew he would thank her.

Sasuke decided that there was no point in handing her the other note now, luckily for him though, she put it in her bag to read later.

He stared at her, now long raven hair. It resembled his own, but then fell his gaze to her eyes, they were different. He couldn't pull his stare away from those eyes, but didn't care. She too was looking at him in the eyes.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, before he broke it and looked towards the gate. He said goodbye.

She said good bye as well, but then proceeded to hug him.

Unlike the first time, he hugged back.

There embraced lasted a while, and Hinata took this chance to quickly slide her gift into his back pocket, and it went unnoticed.

She then turned and left.

He too turned and began to walk away as he felt something in his back pocket.

**Hinata** decided that she would read the letter that her best friend had given her, but realized it wasn't from Ino.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned to watch Hinata outside the gate walking off. But she also stopped.

She then turned to meet his eyes again, but he noticed the letter in her hand. She noticed the gift in his.

They stared at each other for a long time, finally having answers to all there questions.

* * *

okay that is it. Flames are accepted, but please be delicate. lol 

Okay I wanted to put this here for anyone else who reads.

I really want people to read my stories so I have another oneshot [about Hinata and a story that I am hoping will be a sucess. SO if you liked this oneshot PLEAASSEEE read my other stories and PLEAASSEEE **review**! I want to know if people are actually reading.

thank ya : D


End file.
